looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
All This and Bloopers Too
All This and Bloopers Too is the third segment of the seventh episode of Season 3 of The New Looney Tunes Show. Plot The Looney Tunes go through many goof-ups and destructions during a shooting of an episode of The New Looney Tunes Show. Characters *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) Credits *'Writers:' Paul Rugg, Deanna Oliver and Randy Rogel *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Directors:' Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Transcript Quotes *"(embarassed, sarcastically) Gosh, I'm so unimportant" - Bugs Bunny. *"Get me out of this gol-durned contraption! What do you think I am, some kinda dad-blasted hootchie-cootchie gal? Do I look like some half-clad female to come a-shooting out of a cake? Why, it ain't decent" - Yosemite Sam. *"(hearing the music skipping like a broken record) Ehh, what's up, doc?" - Bugs Bunny. *"(to Elmer after accidentally burning Sylvester's head) For shame, doc. Using real ammunition in a movie set" - Bugs Bunny. *"Weww, I thwought that it wouwd be a gweat big suwpwise if aftew seventy-eight and a hawf yeaws of twying, I finawwy bwasted you (laughs)" - Elmer Fudd. *"Sufferin' succotash, this is inconcievable" - Sylvester. *"Ehh, cut" - Bugs Bunny. *"No, don't cut. Let the cameras roll and recorded for posterity while I give to this too big nimrod a severe dressing down" - Sylvester. *"Cut" - Daffy Duck. *"No, don't cut. (turns to Elmer) Sir, you have discreetly ruined the spirit of show business make-believe by using real bullets!" - Sylvester. *"C-c-c-cut" - Porky Pig. *"No, don't cut. Now get rid of this stupid thing, take your little prop gun and stick to the script" - Sylvester. *"Cut, son" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"No, don't cut! And another thing: expect a call from my attorneys about this unfortunate incident. And brother, when they call, you better... (gets his head stuck on a loose floorboard)" - Sylvester. *"Ehh, now can we cut?" - Tweety. *"You smug son of a... (cuts)" - Sylvester. *"(to the camera) Well, how's that?" - Yosemite Sam. *"(to Sam) Ehhh, pardon me, I don't mean to put a temper of this thing, but it wasn't supposed to be five rockets?" - Bugs Bunny. *"They were five and I lite it too (sees the fifth rocket on his belt) Whoa! (flies away)" - Yosemite Sam. *"(after Sam falling out) Sam! Sam! Speak to me!" - Bugs Bunny. *"Oooh! You carrot chompin', flop-eared, bob-tailed rabbit! I hope your innards turn to outards and your ears go visey-versey! I hates rabbits! It's just human nature to hates rabbits! Why you low down, flop-eared, son of a kangaroo! You'll pay for this, you dog blasted, ornery, no account, long-eared varmint! Why, you carned-sarned idjot rabbit!" - Yosemite Sam. *"Ehh... (munching a carrot) Maybe we can fix it in the editing" - Bugs Bunny. Trivia *This segment serves as a remake of Blooper Bunny. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes